The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of processing logs, and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method which provides for delimbing, cut-to-length, and log handling functions in a single assembly.
In the forestry industry, it is common practice for a logging operator to cut down trees by hand or using a harvester-type machine, transport the logs (logs is used herein to refer to felled trees) to a central processing/loading location using a forwarder or the like, delimb the logs with a delimbing machine or by hand, optionally cut the logs to length by hand or using a work machine, and load the whole or cut logs onto a truck or other transport using a log loader.
As is intuitively obvious, this sort of operation requires a great number of different work machines which must be purchased and maintained, necessitating a wide range of replacement parts be available. The machines also are frequently idle when the supply feed of logs is uneven, and a breakdown of one machine can cause the entire operation to stop entirely. All of the above may cause the logging operator to incur great expense and loss of productivity.
It is thus common in the art for work machines to perform more than one of the aforementioned functions, in an attempt to reduce the number of machines and operators needed for a successful logging operation. However, many of these combination machines are mechanically quite complicated and perform multiple jobs poorly in comparison to single-function machines, which has resulted in a tendency for logging operators to continue to use the single-function machines.
Such a combination machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,354, issued May 13, 1997 to Aloysius Kingston (hereafter referenced as ""354). ""354 relates to a tree delimbing and severing attachment, which is optionally mounted on the trailer of a forwarder. The ""354 machine may be used to process felled trees at the felling location and to carry logs therefrom to a forest road and then the central processing/loading location. ""354, however, may have the disadvantages of scattering the discard material about the logging site, requiring multiple grapple cycles to transfer the cut-to-length logs to the forwarder trailer, and requiring a highly skilled operator to maneuver and delimb the logs in the often tight confines of a felling location, among others.
Accordingly, the art has sought a method and apparatus of processing logs which: successfully and efficiently combines several logging work functions in one apparatus; allows for logs to be processed in a central location which may be chosen to eliminate spacial constraints; performs several operations without requiring multiple instances of handling/moving the same log; may be used in a timely and efficient manner; and is more economical to manufacture and use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for processing logs is provided. The apparatus includes a linkage having a boom and a stick. The boom is adapted for attachment to a support platform. A delimbing assembly is connected to the boom, and a loading assembly is connected to the stick.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing logs using a log processing apparatus is provided. The method includes the steps of picking up a log, delimbing the log, and placing the log into a desired position.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a work machine for processing and loading logs is provided. The work machine includes a body, an engine, propulsion means, an operator compartment, a linkage connected to the body, and a log processing assembly connected to at least one of the linkage and the body. The log processing assembly includes a delimbing portion and a loading portion.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a method of processing logs is provided. The method includes the steps of picking up a log with a loading assembly of a work machine and delimbing the log with a delimber of the work machine. The method also includes the steps of determining at least one of a total length value, a partial length value, and a girth value of the log with a measuring system of the work machine and determining a desired length or lengths of the log using at least one of the total length value, partial length value, and girth value of the log. The method also includes the steps of cutting the log to the desired length or lengths with one or more saws of the work machine and placing the length or lengths of the log in a predetermined position with the loading assembly of the work machine.